


Tears of a prince

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Tarantola d'Africa [33]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Sad, frasefic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 12:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19062952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Ha partecipato alla 1frasefic della pagina Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart.Una raccolta di momenti sul principe dei saiyan.





	Tears of a prince

Tears of a prince

 

#farfalla

La sua vita era sempre stata un 'parabellum' nel significato più arcaico, un prepararsi ad una guerra infinita, alla successiva missione come mercenario, ma in quel momento, rapito dai colori sgargianti di quella piccola farfalla, che stupenda e sfacciata volava tra i morti, finalmente percepì un senso di pace.

 

 

#fulmine

Vegeta avanzava lentamente, le gocce di pioggia che scendevano lungo le spalline dorate della sua battle-suit, la tuta nera impregnata d'acqua; un fulmine solcò il cielo e il suo bagliore si rifletté nell'iride color ossidiana dell'occhio non coperto dal rivelatore, il sangue gocciolava dalla sua guancia annacquato.

 

 

#fumo

Vegeta si portò una mano alla bocca, soffocando i colpi di tosse dovuti al fumo, avanzò con le gambe tremanti, pensando: < Bulma, devo trovare Bulma adesso, e non posso morire così, non ora; perché devo salvare la mia donna! >.

 

 

#nonno

"Non avrei voluto fartelo scoprire così... Tuo 'nonno' era una sicuramente una splendida persona e tu non avresti mai voluto dargli del male" mormorò Vegeta, mettendo una spalla di Goku, pensando < Sai quanto sia vero oggi, anche se in quei giorni tentavo di ucciderti >.

 

#soffocamento

Broly strinse più forte la gola di Vegeta con la mano, vedendolo dimenarsi sempre meno, pensando: < Pagherete per aver ucciso mio padre >.

 

#famiglia

"Non puoi farmi questo, ti prego, noi siamo una famiglia" supplicava Radish attraverso lo scouter, Vegeta stringeva l'apparecchio, pensando: < Kakaroth come puoi ripudiare così tuo fratello? >.

 

 

#mediocrità

"Io non sono nato per vivere nella mediocrità, ma per essere re, non voglio esserti secondo a te, misera terza classe" gridò Vegeta a Goku, cadendo in ginocchio.

 

 

#identità

"Dimentica il tuo nome, la tua identità, perché ora sei solo un numero, e mi appartieni come uno dei miei tanti mercenari" disse Freezer, accarezzando il volto di Vegeta.

 

#dimenticare

“Perché mai ti aspettavi che non ti avrei tradita se quando ti ho conosciuto eri solo una facile, che dormivi nuda e non le dispiaceva che qualcuno la toccasse nel mentre, giravi scosciata, hai fatto vedere le mutandine a mezzo mondo e ti sei fatta toccare dall'altro mezzo” Vegeta sentì dire a Yamcha, udì Bulma scoppiare a piangere e pensò: < La donna uno così dovrebbe solo dimenticarlo >.

 

#occhi

Senti i suoi occhi rossi sulla pelle, giudicano la tua vita, possiedono il tuo passato ed il tuo futuro, brillano cupidi pensando al loro indiscusso dominio, mentre ti inginocchi ad essi.

 

#scherzo

Trunks aveva pensato che nascondersi fosse divertente, non farsi trovare per un po' da suo padre, per punirlo di tutte le volte che lo aveva ignorato, ma aveva capito che non lo era vedendo l'angoscia negli occhi del genitore mentre lo cercava con sempre maggiore angoscia, non riuscendo ad individuare la sua aura; si ripromise che non lo avrebbe fatto più, mentre correva ad abbracciare Vegeta.


End file.
